


Poetry

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masks, No Gender Pronouns, Philosophy, Sonnet, Unrequited Love, Written for a Class, failing friendship, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: This is me attempting poetry.There is no other way to describe this mess.





	1. hair of flame

**Author's Note:**

> There is a voice in my head that wants to be a poet.

Her hair, from afar, thought to be flame;

her eyes, like the brightest emeralds shine.

My love for you, from the hills, I proclaim,

and I pray to heavens, that you be mine.

 

Each day of my life, brightened by your smile.

For you, my love, I will work day and night,

for your presence alone makes living worthwhile,

and you, my darling, makes everything right.

 

Not a single day I could live without

the sheer joy that entered my life with you.

It is more than twice the pain it had brought;

I cannot wait to hear you say ‘I do’.

 

And our wedding, finally, tomorrow,

might be the end of all our sorrow.


	2. world of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my attempt at being a philosopher, i guess

 

 

stars shining in the darkness

we see them even once they're gone

gone but not forgotten

.

rivers flowing on the land

we see the valleys they leave behind

changed perspective and reality

.

sand moving in the sea

we see the islands they from

created purely by chance

.

nothing is constant

once enough time has passed

everything will perish

.

that

however

does not mean it is pointless

there is no proof

a piece of the puzzle simply can't see the picture

 


	3. truth of people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two haikus about people

all humans wear masks

there is no way around it

it's just what we do

.

...

.

all we do is play

and we play with each other's heart

more than with anything else


	4. friendship apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes friendships fall apart

let me ask you a question

do you miss me

.

you don't

.

you think i'm still there

you think i am all yours

.

but i am not

.

i am my own

i am me

.

i don't need you

.

you've been replaced

i have better friends now

.

i'm glad i am not by your side


	5. what if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are stronger than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing Doki Doki Literature Club, so that may be where these are coming from.  
> The formatting is on purpose.

what if i tell you

that everything is a lie

that he doesn't love you

that what's happening isn't right

.

what if i tell you

that he won't change

that the pain won't stop

that he doesn't care

.

what if i tell you

that you're brave

that you're strong

that your suffering is wrong

.

believe me when i tell oyu

that you deserve more

that people love you

that it doesn't have to be this way

.

believe me when i say

that i care

believe me when i say

that i will help

.

believe me when i say

i love you

.

i do not even care

that you will likely not return it

that you're broken

that you're afraid

i just want to see you happy

and if being friends is better for you

i am satisfied


	6. dream well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe don't read it before attempting to go to bed

Dream well.  
Sleep.  
Don't wake up.  
.  
You wouldn't like what you hear.  
Their fighting.  
The same old argument every day.  
And yet it hurts every time.  
.  
You wouldn't like what you feel.  
All alone in the darkness.  
The distance to everyone.  
They are in the next room.  
.  
You wouldn't like what you see.  
Glaring red eyes.  
Staring right at you.  
And coming closer every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually fell asleep after reading this


	7. butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts are like butterflies

thoughts are like butterflies

each different and free to fly

.

words are like glass

delicate and often see-through

.

happiness is like snow

so much it bothers those around

or none at all


	8. let me in your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just want to know

let me look into your head

let me see the wheels turn

let me see the birth of ideas

.

let me see in your head

let me see what's really there

let me see all the flaws

.

let me in your head

let me see for myself

let me prove you care


End file.
